1. Technical Field
The invention relates to network traffic management in a computer environment. More particularly, the invention relates to load balancing and network traffic management among Web servers or caches in a computer environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Then are a number of load balancing and traffic management products available for performing load balancing/traffic management among a cluster of web servers. However, none have the ability to schedule both HTTP and HTTPS (SSL) traffic persistently based on user sessions (cookies or session identifiers in HTTP GET requests).
The majority of the approaches suffer from having a bottleneck because they require all traffic coming in and out of the cluster to go through a single machine. The single machine limits the amount of throughput available in the cluster.
Additionally, many approaches lack scheduling features that make efficient use of web server caches. None can fully utilize HTTP keepalive connections when performing URL based scheduling across multiple machines.
Further, none of the approaches are integrated with a global content delivery network and therefore cannot automatically determine when to use the content delivery network instead of the local cluster to deliver content.
The previous solutions to load balancing and traffic management are almost universally based on TCP/IP routing and by changing routes when servers fail. Routing can be performed based on the type of content or elements within content.
Load balancers come in two basic flavors. There are those where all traffic in and out of the site goes through a single box. This has “four way” data flow. Data flows in through a scheduler, then to a Web server, then back through the scheduler and out to the client.
There are also ones that have “triangular data flow.” In these, the data flows through the scheduler, to a Web server and then back out to the Internet directly from the Web server.
The former solution does not require special software on the servers in the cluster. The latter solution requires special software on the server in the cluster. Because of this, both have advantages and disadvantages.
Triangular data flow has the advantage that the throughput of the system can be better since traffic going out doesn't go through the scheduler box. However, it is difficult to implement, maintain, and administer because of the requirement of putting software on each server that sends traffic directly out instead of going through the scheduler.
The four way data flow suffers from a throughput bottleneck, but isn't hard to implement because a box is placed in the network, configured, and it does its work. This approach does not require any software on the servers in the cluster.
Persistence is the ability to keep an individual user session tied to a single machine. Almost all load balancers have various policies for scheduling and maintaining persistence. All packets from the individual user will be sent to the machine that he is persistent with. That way, a machine can maintain the state of the user since the user is always scheduled to the same machine.
Most load balancing systems allow scheduling based on information about the client (IP address) or content contained in a request (cookie, content requests, etc.). However, since these systems are normally based on simple routing techniques, they tend to fail when it comes to dealing with requests that are encrypted since they do not have the ability to decrypt the request.
It would be advantageous to provide a decrypting load balancing array system that provides load balancing and network management across Web servers and bypasses the single server bottleneck in a computer network. It would further be advantageous to provide a decrypting load balancing array system that decrypts SSL requests and performs SSL session scheduling.